The Zillo Beast Strikes Back
Brian Larsen | Previous Release = "The Zillo Beast" | Next Release = "Death Trap" | Previous Chronological = "The Zillo Beast" | Next Chronological = "Senate Spy" }} "The Zillo Beast Strikes Back" is the nineteenth episode of the second season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It is the forty-first episode of the series overall. It was released on April 16, 2010 on Cartoon Network. Premise Synopsis The Zillo Beast is transported to Coruscant for study. Mace Windu is skeptical and fears that the creature is too dangerous to have been brought to the planet, though Supreme Chancellor Palpatine assures him that determining the secret of its invulnerability will bring a closer end to the war. Windu brings his concerns to Obi-Wan, who believes that, regarding what the Zillo Beast is capable of, bringing the creature to Coruscant is not worth the possible military benefits. When Windu explains that the Chancellor failed to heed his warnings about the danger, Obi-Wan suggests they let someone else try. Senator Amidala and Anakin Skywalker confront the Chancellor and they present their arguments to spare the beast. Skywalker has trouble chosing sides, though, and also believes in Palpatine's arguments. Meanwhile, Dr. Sionver Boll tries to take a scale of the beast. The beast resists and Palpatine suggests it would be easier to kill the beast. The doctor develops a poisonous gas form of the Malastare oil and applies it to the beast while expressing apologies to it. However, the gas is not stong enough and the monster escapes from the facility. It makes its way through Coruscant towards the Senate Building. It seemes to dislike Palpatine since it purposely destroys holograms of him and follows him in hopes of destroying him. Mace Windu, Yoda, Aayla Secura and Obi-Wan Kenobi make sure that the Stun Tanks are flown into position, so that they can stun the beast. Dr. Boll tries to make a more toxic form to store in bombs that the clones can fire at the beast. Palpatine, Skywalker and Senator Amidala realize that the Zillo Beast is on the Senate Building and flee through the Chancellor's secret escape route. However the Shuttle is intercepted and they find themselves in the beast's clutches. The Jedi order the Stun Tanks to hold their fire, in hopes of rescuing the Chancellor, the Senator and Skywalker. Skywalker opens the Shuttle with his lightsaber, allowing its passengers to escape onto the roof of the Senate building. Aayla Secura and Yoda try to distract the beast, while the shuttle passengers get to safety. Together the Jedi run from the beast, just as gunships arrive with the toxic oil bombs and kill the beast. After the beast is dead Palpatine promises the Republic will learn from its mistakes, but secretly orders Dr. Boll to clone the Zillo Beast. Credits Cast Starring * Ian Abercrombie as Chancellor Palpatine * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker * Cara Pifko as Dr. Sionver Boll * Terrence Carson as Mace Windu * Catherine Taber as Padmé Amidala * Dee Bradley Baker as Clone Troopers * Tom Kane as Narrator / Yoda * Stephen Stanton as Mas Amedda * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi / Senate Guard * Anthony Daniels as C3PO * Jennifer Hale as Aayla Secura Crew Created and Executive Produced by * George Lucas Executive Producer * Catherine Winder Supervising Director * Dave Filoni Produced by * Cary Silver Directed by * Steward Lee Written by * Steven Melching Supervising Writer * Drew Z. Greenberg Staff Writer * Brian Larsen Score by * Kevin Kiner Original Star Wars Themes and Score by * John Williams Appearances Characters *Mas Amedda *Padmé Amidala *Sionver Boll *C-3PO *Rex *Riyo Chuchi *Jakker-Sun *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Cosmos *Mon Mothma *Bail Organa *Palpatine *R2-D2 *Zinn Paulness *Mot-Not Rab *Kin Robb *Dantum Roohd *Aayla Secura *Silood *Anakin Skywalker *Orn Free Taa *Zillo Beast *Mace Windu *Yoda Creatures *Insectomorph *Zillo Beast Droid Models *Astromech Droid *Protocol Droid Locations *Coruscant **Senate Building *Malastare Events *Clone Wars **Battle of Malastare *Zillo Beast incident Category:Episodes Category:Season 2